


Serenity

by Kristiekins



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiekins/pseuds/Kristiekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara Serra, a companion, needs to let off steam everyone once and a while. And while she usually does so with random women, one particular weekend, a familiar face wanders up to her home away from home, and she embarks on a sexual adventure with none other than Kaylee Frye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

Even companions need to let loose a little sometimes. Inara Serra was no different. Always the well-kempt, polite lady, she had that slight poisonous edge that rarely came out. It was an edge that many only got to see on her darkest days. But, as she would impress upon the women that would enter her chambers, sometimes the darkest days were absolutely the most glorious. And who would’ve known that little Kaylee Frye would’ve made her way into her humble little chambers that brief weekend.

Inara was very private about her personal weekends. The time when she would rent a room at the Icefield Hotel, and send for pretty girls that were willing to submit to her will. She never told anyone on the ship about them; not Zoe, not Jayne and, dear God, not Mal. So when she was waiting for her next arrival, she was surprised to see the pigtails of her dear friend Kaylee peek through the door. 

“Kaylee?” She stood up, raising any eyebrow. “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Kaylee admitted sheepishly. “I followed ya, and I kinda was curious about what you were doin’ up here.”

“Nothing that a little thing like you needs to worry about,” Inara smiled gently. “I come up here for some stress relief, that’s all.”

“I heard some stories,” Kaylee admitted, inching in the room. When she was in full view, Inara’s eyes widened in surprise. Kaylee was dressed in nothing but a silk kimono, it was obvious that she was naked underneath. “I was wondering if they were true.”

“Kaylee,” Inara cautioned. “You do not want to know if they’re true, trust me.”

“But I do,” Kaylee insisted, her tone petulant and annoyed. “I don’t know why everyone’s always treatin’ me like a kid.”

“Because you’re innocent,” Inarra stepped toward her, the hem of her silk dressing gown trailing being her as she walked. She reached forward and gently tipped the younger woman’s chin up so they were looking in each other’s eyes. “Too innocent for what I do here, Kaylee.”

“I’m not innocent,” The smaller woman insisted. “I’ve had lots of sex, honest.”

Inara just chuckled at that, which seemed to irritate Kaylee. She went back to her chair and crossed her delicate legs, taking her glass of wine and sipping it, looking the girl over. She had no doubt that the young girl had lain with a man or two in her life, but she had to wonder about her female experience.

“Have you ever even kissed a woman, Kaylee?” She asked casually, tilting her head curiously.

“Well...yeah,” Kaylee scratched the back of her head, and it was obvious she was lying. Inara clicked her tongue in disapproval, and Kaylee blushed a little.

“If you’re going to enter my domain, you have to be completely honest,” Inara’s eyes flashed with lust as she considered the possibilities. “You’re already racking up consequences, don’t make it harder on yourself.”

Kaylee chewed her lip, and looked down. 

“I ain’t never been with a woman before.”

Inara smirked at that, and leaned back. There was something to be said about a femme virgin. She took a sip of the wine, and stood up again. She walked around Kaylee, like a tiger circling its prey, and she had a smug smile on.

“It’s my time,” She said softly. “And I decide what I do with it. And I think, Miss Kaylee, that I’m going to make you my slave.”

Kaylee shivered visibly at that, and Inara smirked. She had so many tools that she was going to use on the girl, she could almost hear the sounds she was going to make now.

“I have three rules,” Inara said, her voice smoky with seduction. “One, you leave when I say so. Two, you don’t ask questions. And three, this arrangement ends when i say so. So when we’re back on the ship, if I want you in my private quarters, you will come, no questions asked.”

Kaylee was frozen as Inara got closer, whispering in her ear, and she could only nod. Inara smiled, the expression bone-chilling. 

“Your first task,” She murmured. “Is to undress. If you hesitate, you will face more consequences.”

Kaylee nodded, face flushed and a beautiful cherry red, as she slowly shrugged out of her kimono, setting it to the side, Inara smiled as she moved back to sit in her chair, and made a spinning motion with her finger.

“Turn, show yourself off to me,” Inara said. “I want to see what we have to work on.”

Kaylee turned in a slow, awkward circle, and Inara took inventory of everything her gorgeous, toned body had to offer. And what she would work to correct.

“Stop,” Inara held her hand out. “That’s enough. You need to work on your posture, and you musn’t look at me. You are my slave, you keep your eyes down. Say “yes Mistress” if you understand.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Kaylee said in her adorable twang, looking at the floor.

“Good,” Inara said, taking another sip of her wine. “I think this is going to work out just perfect.”


End file.
